Rattraper le temps perdu
by Nemo77
Summary: Remus a été torturé jusqu'à la folie par Voldemort. 4 mois après le retour du loupgarou, Severus découvre quelque chose qui chamboule complètement son monde. Slash RLSS, traduction d'une fic de Lordhellebore, terminée en 5 chapitres en VO.
1. Chapter 1

**Rattraper le temps perdu.**

O

O

**Disclaimer: **malheureusement, je ne possède aucun des personnages ni quoi que ce soit d'autre lié à Harry Potter (-soupirs-). C'est encore une de mes stupides histoires Rogue/Lupin.

**NdT: **c'est une fic signée par Lordhellebore et intitulée « To regain lost time ». Et non, ce n'est pas une histoire stupide! Merci à son auteure de m'avoir donné son accord.

Joyeux Noël, et bonne lecture.

O

O

**Chapitre 1.**

C'est Albus qui m'annonça qu'ils l'avaient trouvé, une semaine après que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait été anéanti pour de bon. Il était porté disparu depuis six mois ; une nuit, durant une mission pour l'Ordre, il avait tout simplement disparu. Personne ne sut jamais où. Nous n'avions aucune possibilité de savoir si il était libre ou pas, si il était vivant ou mort -ma trahison avait été découverte quelques mois auparavant, et j'avais dû abandonner mon espionnage à l'encontre de celui qui s'était fait appeler Lord Voldemort.

Quelques jours plus tard, c'était dans tous les journaux. Remus Lupin, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, retenu prisonnier pendant six mois par les Mangemorts. Trouvé dans un cachot sous l'une des dernières cachettes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec douze cadavres lacérés et à différents stades de décomposition.

Les journaux donnèrent tous les détails, satisfaisant ainsi la fascination morbide du public: il était nu quand ils l'avaient retrouvé, roulé en boule parmi les excréments sur le sol tâché de sang. Á en juger par son apparence, il avait dû mourir de faim. Il avait été tellement torturé qua sa colonne vertébrale avait été touchée, le laissant paralysé à partir de la taille. Á présent, il était toujours inconscient à Sainte-Mangouste, où il avait été transporté pour plus de soins.

Une semaine après, un électrochoc parcourut la presse. Lupin avait repris conscience. Si vous choisissiez d'appeler cet état « conscience ». Si vous préfériez dire qu'il était toujours conscient.

Sous l'influence du Veritaserum, un Mangemort qui avait pris part à la capture et à la torture révéla l'histoire, étanchant la soif de renseignements de tout le monde. Au tout début de la guerre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait essayé de convaincre les loups-garous de rejoindre son camp. Heureusement pour nous, Albus l'avait prévu et avait envoyé Lupin pour devancer notre ennemi. Il était revenu victorieux et quand il fut capturé quelques semaines plus tard, le Mage Noir voulait se venger.

Ils le tinrent prisonnier dans le même cachot pendant les six mois, et à chaque pleine lune ils lui envoyèrent deux autres prisonniers qu'il finissait par tuer, n'ayant pas accès à la potion Tue-Loup. Ils n'enlevèrent pas les cadavres, jubilant à la souffrance qu'il ressentait en voyant ceux qu'il avait tués. Entre chaque pleine lune, le Seigneur des Ténèbres prenait un malin plaisir à torturer mentalement Lupin en lui montrant encore et encore des images de lui tuant ses victimes. Ce qui le conduisit à la démence.

Pour la presse, il devint un héros qui avait sacrifié sa santé mentale pour la sécurité du monde sorcier. Ils le louèrent aux anges ; il fut récompensé de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe, et le Ministère lui alloua une pension. C'était proprement écoeurant. Ils le traitaient comme un bien public. D'une sous-espèce indigne de confiance, il était devenu « notre héros » -tant pis si ils reconnaissaient ses mérites maintenant que c'était trop tard.

Durant les semaines suivantes, un par un, ses amis, ses anciens collègues et les membres de l'Ordre vinrent lui rendre visite. Ça m'était égal. Je n'avais pas eu de relations avec lui en dehors des affaires de l'Ordre. Je ne l'aimais pas, au contraire, je détestais l'homme avec passion1-et j'avais mieux à faire qu'à aller rendre visite à quelqu'un qui ne me reconnaîtrait même pas. Du moins, c'est ce que je me disais.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je ne sais pas pourquoi finalement, deux mois après son retour, je me retrouvai devant une impressionnante porte blanche dans la partie fermée de Sainte-Mangouste, n'écoutant qu'à moitié les explications de la nurse.

La première chose que je remarquai fut qu'il était bien plus petit que dans mon souvenir. Il avait toujours été mince, mais maintenant il était au-delà de tout. Il y avait beaucoup plus de gris dans ses cheveux que quand je l'avais vu la dernière fois, et les lignes qui traversaient ses traits finement ciselés lui donnaient un air triste et fatigué. Des traces de larmes parcouraient ses joues. Mais ce qui était pire, c'était le regard vide dans ces grands yeux ambrés qui parcouraient l'espace sans parvenir à se focaliser sur un point précis.

Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre exactement en le voyant. Était-ce la simple curiosité qui m'avait conduit jusqu'ici ? Est-ce que je m'attendais à éprouver de la satisfaction à voir que mon ancien ennemi avait finalement reçu ce qu'il méritait ? Je dois admettre que l'idée m'a quelques fois traversé l'esprit. N'était-ce pas ironique que ce qui lui avait fait perdre la raison fût le sort qu'il m'avait réservé vingt-deux ans plus tôt ?

Cette pensée me laissa malgré tout un goût d'inachevé. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être désolé pour Lupin, même si je l'avais détesté avant. Et en voyant la coquille vide qu'était devenu cet homme intelligent et spirituel, je me sentis soudain comme un intrus, ne valant pas mieux que les reporters qui essayaient toujours en vain de s'introduire dans sa chambre pour prendre une photo. Aurait-il voulu que moi, par-dessus tous les autres, je le voie dans cet état-là ? Je quittai rapidement la pièce en n'ayant aucune intention d'y revenir.

Cinq semaines plus tard, un lundi soir, je me retrouvai assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi j'étais revenu. J'avais essayé de me distraire dans le travail, j'avais tenté de tirer de la satisfaction de toutes les retenues que je donnais à mes odieux élèves, mais depuis ma première visite son image m'avait poursuivi sans cesse, même si j'essayais de me convaincre que ce n'était pas mon affaire.

Maintenant, dans le silence qui nous entourait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser la question. De me demander quelle étrange ironie du destin m'avait permis à moi, ancien Mangemort, de sortir de cette guerre saine et sauf tandis que lui, qui n'avait pas fait les mêmes erreurs que moi, avait été puni d'une façon qui aurait tout à fait convenu à mon cas. J'avais tué des innocents, j'en avais torturé bien plus encore, en condamnant certainement quelques uns d'entre eux au même sort que celui que Lupin subirait pour le restant de ses jours -libre, mais prisonnier de son esprit brisé.

Je restai encore quelques minutes, me battant contre ma culpabilité, et quand la nurse entra et dit qu'il était l'heure de dîner, je quittai la chambre, laissant derrière moi l'image d'un enfant en train d'être nourri.

Environ un mois plus tard, je reçus un hibou du bureau d'un notaire, m'informant que l'après-midi suivant, le notaire me rendrait visite. Je fus hautement agacé. Que pouvait-il bien attendre de moi, moi qui n'avais entretenu que peu de relations avec son client ? Il apparut que Lupin lui avait laissé une lettre à mon intention, lettre qu'il devait me remettre en cas de décès, de disparition durant plus de un an et de folie, auquel cas la lettre devait m'être remise quatre mois après que le diagnostic ait été confirmé. Après m'avoir expliqué sa tache, il me donna la lettre et sortit, me laissant seul et plus confus que je ne l'avais été avant.

Une semaine passa. La lettre resta close. Pour quelque étrange raison, je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à briser le sceau. Aussi ridicule que ça puisse paraître, j'eus le pressentiment que j'aurais souhaité ne jamais la recevoir. Finalement, après une autre semaine, je me retrouvai une nouvelle fois à côté de son lit.

- Que dit-elle que tu ne puisses me dire toi-même ?

Bien sûr, je n'attendais pas de réponse. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais revenu. Á la fin, j'ouvris l'enveloppe et lus.

* * *

_Cher Severus,_

_Je ne sais même pas si tu liras ça ou pas. Peut-être jetteras-tu cette lettre au feu au moment où tu la recevras. Je ne t'en blâmerai pas. J'espère néanmoins que tu ne l'as pas fait._

_Tu te demandes probablement pourquoi je t'ai laissé une lettre. Qu'aurais-je à te dire que je ne pourrais pas faire personnellement ? Pourquoi te dirais-je quelque chose, d'abord ? Nous n'étions pas amis, nous n'avions même jamais vraiment été en bons termes -au moins autant que tu puisses l'être. Il y a pourtant quelque chose que je voulais que tu saches, et comme tu ne m'aurais pas écouté, une lettre me semblait la seule solution possible._

_Je veux que tu saches que je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé pendant notre sixième année, quand j'ai failli te tuer. Je sais que tu ne me croiras probablement pas si je te dis que Sirius ne m'a pas laissé entrer comme il avait prévu de le faire, mais c'est la vérité. Je ne savais pas. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, ni à Peter, ni à James, ni à moi. Je n'aurais jamais permis une telle chose._

_Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin et qu'Albus m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé, la seule chose que j'ai pu faire a été de penser à toi. Je t'avais blessé bien malgré moi -et je ne voulais rien de plus que te dire que je savais ce que Sirius avait fait. Te dire combien j'étais désolé. Mais tu ne me parlais pas. Quand j'ai essayé de t'expliquer, tu m'as dit de partir. Tu disais que tu me détestais. Tu étais si froid… Je n'ai jamais oublié l'expression dans tes yeux. Ça me déchira, parce que je t'aimais et que j'espérais que tu ressentais la même chose._

_Plus tard, Sirius a reconnu avoir imité mon écriture pour te faire passer un message te demandant de venir me voir à la Cabane Hurlante et comment y aller. Il n'avait pas conscience du danger. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment il a pu être aussi stupide, et notre amitié en a beaucoup pâti. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer entièrement -j'avais la plus grande part de responsabilité de ce qui s'était passé. J'avais peur que tu me rejettes si je te disais ce que j'étais. C'était une faiblesse de ma part, et je ne peux pas te dire combien je le regrette. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si je n'avais pas été aussi lâche, et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de me détester. Tu as sûrement dû penser que ce qu'il y avait eu entre nous durant les mois précédents n'avait été rien d'autre que du vent. Que mes amis et moi nous étions moqués de toi d'avoir été suffisamment naïf pour croire que je t'aimerais. C'était pourtant vrai, je t'aimais._

_Severus, je t'ai aimé et je t'aime encore. Je ne veux pas partir sans que tu saches la vérité. Bien que j'aie longtemps désiré t'entendre dire que tu me pardonnais, je sais que je ne le mérite pas parce que j'ai détruit tout ce qui aurait pu exister entre nous._

_J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te rendra aussi heureux que tu mérites de l'être._

_Á toi,_

_Remus._

* * *

Ayant terminé de lire, je le regardai silencieusement. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir pris du poids depuis ma dernière visite trois mois auparavant. Sa peau pâle, à peine distinguable contre les draps blancs, lui donnait une apparence éthérale. D'une certaine façon que je ne peux décrire, il avait l'air jeune et innocent, malgré ses cicatrices, ses traits fatigués et ses cheveux grisonnants. Plus jeune que bien des années auparavant, quand il y avait eu les baisers, les caresses et les douces promesses d'amour, quand je pensais qu'il était la personne la plus merveilleuse que j'aie jamais rencontrée et combien j'étais chanceux de pouvoir en être si proche. Avant que j'aie rencontré son autre lui. Avant que j'aie réalisé que je ne signifiais rien pour lui.

- Laissons le passé au passé, Lupin, dis-je en essuyant avec mon mouchoir une trace de bave qui coulait sur son menton depuis ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je te crois, mais ça ne change rien. C'était il y a plus de vingt-deux ans.

Après ça, je m'enfermai dans mon travail. Je cherchai à croire ce que j'avais dit. Laissons le passé au passé. Même si il avait été capable de me le dire en personne, ça n'aurait rien changé. Trop de choses avaient été détruites. Ça n'aurait pas été pareil. Et quand bien même ça l'aurait été, ça n'aurait rien fait.

Pendant trois mois, ça fonctionna. Jusqu'à ma dernière nuit sans sommeil en août, quand les rayons de la lune tombèrent sur moi à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre, dans la vieille maison où je me retirais pendant les vacances. Cette nuit-là, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à lui, à l'état dans lequel il pouvait bien être. Aussi atteint sous sa forme lupine qu'il l'était en tant qu'homme, incapable de bouger et sans moyen de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi il devait subir la souffrance insupportable de la transformation. Seul.

Cette nuit-là, je ne dormis pas.

Deux jours après, je me retrouvai devant sa porte. Quand j'entrai, une nurse était en train de le nourrir. Elle bavardait joyeusement à propos de comment « nous » nous sentions aujourd'hui, et je sentis un agacement que je n'éprouvais habituellement qu'en présence de Harry Potter monter en moi. Utilisant mon air le plus mauvais, je la fis sortir de la chambre.

La façon de nourrir Remus était terriblement lente. Il avait un bavoir, parce que ses réflexes de mastication étaient partiellement endommagés et qu'il s'étouffait avec la nourriture broyée. Chaque cuiller qu'il avalait était une petite victoire, puisque son poids était toujours nettement insuffisant.

Quand il devint évident qu'il ne pourrait pas manger plus -l'assiette n'était même pas à moitié vidée- je lui nettoyai le visage et m'assis à nouveau à côté de lui, prenant avec précaution sa petite main tremblante. Les tremblements étaient une des conséquences de son exposition prolongée au Doloris et ils ne cesseraient jamais complètement. Massant le dos de sa main avec mon pouce, je ne fis rien d'autre que de le regarder, et je réalisai progressivement que je m'étais trompé. Même si le passé ne pouvait pas être changé, même si les vieux sentiments ne pouvaient pas être ravivés et le temps perdu rattrapé- ça m'importait que j'aie finalement appris la vérité. Je venais d'apprendre quelque chose de moi dont je n'étais pas fier.

Quand la nurse revint pour ramasser les assiettes, elle fut plus que surprise à la vision que je lui donnai. D'après elle, Remus était effrayé du moindre contact physique et se mettait à pleurer et à trembler violemment dès que quelqu'un le touchait. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là en l'entendant. Était-ce de la joie parce qu'il réagissait différemment avec moi ? Ou était-ce de la tristesse parce que c'était un souvenir de ce qui aurait pu être si le destin avait choisi une autre voie pour nous deux ? Je pense que ça devait être un peu des deux.

Le soir suivant, je revins pour le dîner, comme le suivant, et celui encore après. L'équipe s'habitua à ce que je le nourrisse chaque soir, et moi je pris l'habitude de m'asseoir à côté de son lit et de regarder son corps menu et immobile tout en lui parlant et en caressant sa main mince et blanche.

Après quelques temps, je commençai à lui lire des livres que ses amis m'avaient dit être à son goût. C'est ce qu'ils avaient fait aussi durant leurs visites, mais ils avaient des vies à poursuivre, ils devaient s'occuper de leurs familles, d'autres amis à voir -des amis qui riaient à leurs plaisanteries, qui répondaient quand ils leur posaient une question et souriaient au lieu de pleurer eu moindre contact. Leurs visites s'espacèrent. Moi, je n'avais pas autant d'amis, pas de famille et pas de vie en dehors de mes cours, et ça ne me dérangeait pas de venir ici tous les jours.

En fait, je trouvai même que ça me manquait si je devais rester éloigné pour un ou plusieurs jours. Lui faire la lecture me manquait -aussi illogique que ça puisse paraître si vous considériez le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de différence avec faire la lecture à une chambre vide. Ça me manquait de ne pas lui parler des petits détails insignifiants et événements de tous les jours -la nouvelle robe de Dumbledore, plus laide encore que tout ce que j'avais vu avant, les demandes sans fin de Rusard pour pouvoir rétablir les chaînes pendant les retenues, du dernier animal stupide de Hagrid, des dernières frasques des élèves. La sensation de sa main dans la mienne me manquait, comme me manquait l'effet calmant qu'avait sur moi le simple fait de le regarder. Il me manquait.

Une nuit, il y a de ça quatre mois, je m'étais endormi sur ma chaise. Quand je me réveillai, la montre m'indiqua qu'il était déjà plus de minuit. Á travers la fenêtre, la pleine lune projetait ses rayons argentés sur le lit. Remus devait sûrement être aux prises avec un cauchemar, parce qu'il était parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables, de petits gémissements franchissant ses lèvres, des larmes semblables à des perles roulant sur ses joues pâles. Il était merveilleux, ressemblant à un enfant perdu.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se réveilla en sursaut, ses yeux errant frénétiquement. Il haletait et gémissait toujours entre deux souffles frémissants. Instinctivement, je me levai de ma chaise et m'allongeai à côté de lui sur le lit, tenant sa forme fragile dans une étreinte maladroite. Je n'avais jamais réconforté quelqu'un de ma vie, et je suis sûr que je le faisais pitoyablement, mais pour lui mon toucher et les mots doux sans sens que je chuchotais avaient l'air de suffire. Doucement, ses violents tremblements diminuèrent, et après quelque temps sa respiration se calma et il se rendormit.

Mon attention n'étant plus dirigée sur lui, je sentis alors une odeur âpre et déplaisante. Prudemment, je me détachai de sa forme endormie et me levai pour allumer la lumière. Ce n'est que là, quand je vis Remus dans son innocence et sa beauté déchue, les draps et le pyjama trempés d'urine, que je réalisai que je l'aimais toujours.

Je lançai doucement un sortilège de nettoyage sur lui, le lit et mes propres robes avant de m'incliner et de déposer un baiser sur son front blanc. Ce fut le seul que je m'autorisai jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le soir suivant, je commençai à lui caresser les cheveux pendant que je lui faisait la lecture, et l'ai toujours fait depuis. Je passai lentement mes doigts dans ses cheveux brun-doré et bien trop gris, les boucles douces caressant ma peau, comme elles l'avaient fait bien des années auparavant. Il avait l'air d'aimer ça -ou du moins c'est ce que je voulais croire- parce que quelques fois, et seulement quelques fois, il souriait.

C'est un des ces petits semblants de sourire qui me fit pleurer.

* * *

1 Il éprouve une profonde aversion pour Lupin. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croit…


	2. Chapter 2

**Rattraper le temps perdu.**

O

O

**Disclaimer: **malheureusement, je ne possède aucun des personnages ni quoi que ce soit d'autre lié à Harry Potter. Bien, puisque tout le monde semble penser que c'était trop cruel de laisser cette histoire rester une one-shot, alors allons-y avec le deuxième chapitre. Comme c'est devenu un histoire à chapitres -ce que je n'avais pas l'intention de faire au départ- je vais maintenant essayer de développer un peu plus les dialogues, etc. Je dois aussi admettre que c'est un bon moyen de passer le temps tandis que j'ai un bloc de papier dans les mains et que mon histoire préférée est dessus.

Quoi qu'il en soit…

Toujours pas de bêta-lecteur.

O

O

**Chapitre 2.**

Vingt-deux mois avaient passé depuis que Remus avait été retrouvé, dix depuis que j'avais réalisé que je l'aimais toujours. Chaque soir je venais le nourrir, lui faire la lecture, lui parler. Chaque soir, je caressais ses cheveux et tenais sa main. Chaque soir je regardais ces yeux vides, me demandant si il pouvait m'entendre, si il était simplement incapable de réagir ou bien encore si il était si renfermé en lui-même que ça n'avait pas du tout d'importance que je sois là ou pas.

Chaque soir je me sentais mourir un peu plus.

Puis je ne le vis pas pendant trois semaines. J'avais reçu un message m'annonçant qu'un de mes grands-oncles, qui vivait en Roumanie, était décédé et que moi, étant le dernier héritier vivant, je devais m'arranger pour venir repérer et m'occuper de ses biens. L'administration fut incroyablement lente, me forçant à rester au loin bien plus longtemps que je m'y attendais.

Ça n'aurait pas été un problème si le ministre Fudge, dans sa grande paranoïa, n'avait pas édicté tout un ensemble de règles pour les anciens Mangemorts qui, entre autres choses, m'empêchaient non seulement de transplaner depuis et hors du pays mais aussi d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette sous peine de quoi je risquais de passer pas mal de temps à Azkaban. Il avait peut-être peur que j'essaie de monter une nouvelle armée à l'extérieur du pays ; ses préoccupations imbéciles ne m'intéressaient pas. J'avais donc dû voyager grâce aux moyens de transport moldus, quelque chose qui ne me permit pas de quitter la ville où avait vécu mon grand-oncle pour aller rendre visite à Remus, alors que j'aurais pu faire ça tous les jours.

Ce fut impossible de ne pas penser à lui. Je n'avais bien sûr aucune raison de m'inquiéter, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Chaque jour, je devins plus agité, plus irritable, plus inquiet. Je ne fus malheureusement pas très serviable avec les autorités, ce qui eut pour conséquence de retarder la clôture de l'affaire.

La nuit de la pleine lune fut la pire. Remus avait dû prendre sa forme lupine une fois de plus, avait dû terriblement souffrir et passer la nuit seul, pour la première fois en quatorze mois. Je n'avais pas été là pour lui administrer la potion Tue-Loup moi-même, je n'avais pas été là pour le déshabiller avant la transformation. Je n'avais pas été là pour réconforter l'homme souffrant, le secouant au petit matin avant de lui donner son mélange habituel de calmants et de potion du Sommeil sans Rêves.

Finalement, je rentrai, et je pris le temps de déposer rapidement mes bagages chez moi avant de transplaner directement jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste. Il était tard -environ 22 heures- mais personne ne me conduisit jusqu'à la chambre de Remus. En entrant dans la petite pièce familière, je remarquai que ma chaise habituelle était occupée, mon regard rencontrant un dos musculeux et une tête couverte de cheveux noirs en désordre.

Potter. En dehors de moi, il était le seul à rendre visite à Remus régulièrement. Je le savais. Mais il avait toujours fait ses visites fortuites l'après-midi, pour être sûr que nous ne nous croiserions pas. Depuis l'obtention de son diplôme dix-sept mois plus tôt, je ne l'avais pas revu -chose que je ne regrettais pas.

En entendant le bruit que je fis en fermant la porte, il tourna la tête.

- Professeur Rogue, salua-t-il.

- Potter, répondis-je froidement.

Que faisait-il ici à cette heure du jour ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'air si fatigué et écrasé par le chagrin ? Ce n'est pas que je me souciais de son bien-être. C'était probablement son entraînement qui lu faisait cet effet -l'entraînement d'Auror n'était pas une promenade de santé, après tout.

Il se leva silencieusement pour me laisser la place. Allongé sur le lit se trouvait Remus, apparemment endormi, sa peau plus pâle que d'habitude, de profonds cernes noirs sous les yeux. Ses joues étaient hâves, son corps squelettique, à ce que je pus voir. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement avec des souffles bruyants, et une canule était plantée dans sa main droite. Il semblait à la frontière de la mort.

Je me ruai immédiatement vers lui, complètement oublieux du fait que j'étais regardé. Prenant sa main gauche dans la mienne, je remarquai que ses poignets étaient si fins que j'aurais pu les briser sans effort.

- Potter ! _Que_ s'est-il passé ?

Il ne se formalisa pas le moins du monde du ton tranchant que j'avais pris mais au contraire commença à expliquer lentement. Une semaine après mon départ, Remus avait cessé de manger. Ils avaient bien tenté de le nourrir quelques jours encore, mais comme il continuait à rejeter la nourriture, ils avaient dû le mettre sous sonde gastrique. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça n'avait pas arrangé son état de santé. Son métabolisme avait commencé à se dégrader, et il avait continué à s'affaiblir jour après jour. Depuis la pleine lune trois jours plus tôt, il n'avait pas repris conscience une seule fois.

- Les guérisseurs disent que c'est juste qu'il… ne veut plus vivre. Qu'il a abandonné…, finit Potter d'une voix blanche. Ils disent que si aucun miracle ne se passe, il ne survivra pas aux deux prochains jours.

Á ces mots, je sentis ma poitrine se serrer. Alors c'était la fin ? Je n'avais jamais cru aux miracles, il n'y avait que les idiots pour le faire. Remus allait mourir. Il allait me laisser, et je n'aurais jamais la chance de …de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je pensais ? Il avait été hors d'atteinte de qui que ce soit pendant près de deux ans –avais-je vraiment nourri le secret espoir qu'il guérirait un jour ? Avais-je vraiment souhaité qu'il me soit donné une seconde chance pour que nous puissions rattraper un peu du temps que nous avions perdu ? Oui, je réalisai avec un sourire amer -et malgré le fait que je ne veuille pas l'admettre- que quelque part au fin fond de mon cœur je n'avais espéré rien de moins. J'_avais_ espéré un miracle. J'avais été un idiot.

- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi vous veniez ici, dit soudainement Potter, me dérangeant dans mes pensées.

- Ce n'est pas votre affaire, Potter, lâchai-je avec agacement.

- Vous n'aviez fait que le harceler avant, déclara-t-il en me regardant d'un œil suspicieux tandis que j'enlevai prudemment une boucle de cheveux du front de Remus.

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne discuterai pas de ça avec vous, répétai-je en m'asseyant.

- Bien, cracha-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec une seconde chaise et s'assit de l'autre côté du lit, me jetant des regards méfiants. Á un autre moment, j'aurais relevé le défi, mais maintenant je ne m'en sentais pas le courage. Fermant les yeux, je me concentrai sur la main tremblante dans la mienne. Même maintenant ce toucher me procura un réconfort que je n'avais jamais ressenti avec personne d'autre.

Le temps passa dans un silence seulement interrompu par la respiration laborieuse de Remus. Quand je relevai la tête, Potter semblait perdu dans ses pensées, son regard vrillé à la vue de la main de Remus dans la mienne. Sa posture était tendue, et je remarquai qu'il avait serré les poings sur ses genoux. Soudain, une bonne partie de l'hostilité que j'avais éprouvée à son encontre disparut, n'ayant plus de raison d'être.

- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, suggérai-je.

Il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il leva la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il la referma, évidemment surpris par l'absence de la moquerie qui caractérisait habituellement mes traits -et qui était difficile à conserver dans un moment pareil.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi pouvez-vous…le toucher ? Pourquoi est-ce différent pour vous et personne d'autre ? Pas même…, poursuivit-il avec une expression de tristesse sur le visage.

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Je n'allais certainement pas lui révéler mes pensées profondes en lui parlant d'une histoire à briser le cœur à propos d'occasions manquées et d'amour perdu. Á personne, pour être précis.

- Rentrez chez vous, répétai-je. Allez dormir.

Il ne répondit pas mais me désigna quelque chose derrière moi et, tournant la tête, je remarquai un lit pliant installé contre le mur opposé.

- Vous dormez ici ?

J'avais dû paraître incrédule, parce que ses yeux se mirent à briller soudainement de colère.

_- Bien sûr_ que je dors ici ! hurla-t-il. C'est mon parrain et il est mourant. Bon sang, où pourrais-je bien être d'autre ?

Je réalisai qu'il avait raison. Albus m'avait dit qu'après la mort de Black, ils étaient devenus très proches l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient trouvé du réconfort dans leur présence mutuelle et à la fin de la sixième année de Potter, Remus était devenu officiellement son parrain. Bien sûr que Potter voulait être à ses côtés maintenant -et ça aurait été inconvenant de nous battre autour du lit de mort de Remus.

- Bien, alors allez vous coucher, maintenant, dis-je d'un ton aussi conciliant que possible. Je vous réveillerai si nécessaire.

Il me jeta un regard dubitatif mais finalement, acceptant la trêve offerte, il obéit. Je ne me sentis pas le courage de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre comme parler, aussi restai-je tranquille, exception faite des mouvements circulaires de mon pouce sur la main de Remus.

Le matin, Potter me conseilla de prendre un peu de repos, et bien que je ne m'en croie pas capable, je dormis d'un sommeil agité jusqu'à midi. Le reste de la journée s'écoula lentement, minute après minute, heure après heure. Les guérisseurs firent leurs bilans de santé réguliers, mais tout ce qu'ils nous dirent fut que son état n'avait pas changé. Le silence tendu entre Potter et moi ne fit rien pour alléger l'atmosphère grave. Aux environs de minuit, je le convainquis d'aller se coucher, toujours en lui promettant de le réveiller si nécessaire. Pendant un temps, je l'entendis tourner et se retourner, mais finalement il eut l'air de s'endormir.

Regardant l'homme que j'aimais et qui était mourant, je réalisai que le temps nous manquait. Le visage de Remus était tout à la fois souffrant et magnifique, comme une sculpture d'ivoire, trop délicat pour être touché. Il disparaissait, et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire. Il y avait tant de choses que je voulais qu'il sache, tant de choses que je n'avais jamais dites à personne, pas même à lui durant les dix derniers mois. Je devais être franc avec lui, cette fois, même si il ne pouvait pas m'entendre. J'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, mais je savais que je serais incapable de le faire en dehors de lui. Alors je le fis. Passant lentement mes doigts dans ses cheveux, je parlai.

Je lui parlai de tout ce qui était resté non-dit pendant ces trop courts, bien trop courts quatre mois de rencontres clandestines, de baisers timides et de mots attentifs vingt-trois ans plus tôt.

Comment je n'avais pas été capable de le croire quand il m'approcha quelques jours après l'incident qui s'était déroulé pendant les BUSE, s'excusant du comportement de ses amis -et de sa propre lâcheté. Comment je m'étais pris à espérer malgré moi qu'il n'arrêterait pas de m'offrir son amitié au début de notre sixième année. Comment, après quelque temps, je m'étais aperçu que je désirais être plus qu'ami avec ce gentil Gryffondor intelligent et sensationnel, et combien j'avais souffert de réaliser que ce que je désirais par-dessus tout ne deviendrait jamais réalité. Combien ça m'avait fait souffrir la première fois qu'il m'avait embrassé, juste parce que je n'avais pas l'habitude de ça -d'être traité comme étant digne d'intérêt, d'être touché de cette façon-là. De me sentir aimé, tout simplement.

Comment presque toutes les nuits, me réveillant d'un autre cauchemar à propos de mon père, je l'avais imaginé avec moi et me tenant contre lui jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme à nouveau. Ces moments où je ne m'étais pas senti prêt à lui parler de mon père, des choses qu'il m'avait fait subir. Maintenant je lui en parlai, trébuchant sur mes propres mots, et dans un sens soulagé qu'il ne puisse pas m'entendre -bien que la douleur du silence qui suivit –quand quelques années plus tard j'avais osé rêver de réconfort et de gentillesse- dépassât le soulagement qui résultait de mes paroles.

Je lui parlai du moment où, après l'incident de la Cabane Hurlante, j'avais réalisé que rien de ce qu'il y avait eu entre nous n'avait existé, que ça n'avait été qu'une mauvaise farce, montée par une personne à qui je m'étais dévoilé, à qui j'avais montré le vrai moi qui se dissimulait derrière une attitude arrogante, de l'indifférence et des commentaires ironiques.

Je lui parlai de la façon dont j'avais été accepté par un groupe de camarades de ma maison et comment nous avions prêté serment d'allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres peu de temps après la remise des diplômes. Comment moi, un jeune homme de dix-huit ans aigri et assoiffé de pouvoir, j'avais embrassé les ténèbres et le froid pour apaiser le feu de la douleur et du désespoir en moi. Comment deux ans plus tard j'avais réalisé mon propre échec, en regardant les yeux de mon père que je devais tuer sur ordre du Mage Noir après son refus de nous rejoindre. Comment j'avais dû obéir sous la menace de payer ma désobéissance de ma propre vie, réalisant seulement à ce moment-là que ma soif de vengeance pour ce qu'il m'avait fait n'était rien en comparaison de la monstruosité d'un fils assassinant son père, d'un homme prenant la vie d'un autre -même si je l'avais déjà fait bien des fois avant.

Comment après ça je m'étais précipité chez Dumbledore, le suppliant de m'envoyer à Azkaban -et comment, au lieu de ça, j'avais reçu une seconde chance inattendue.

Comment, en dépit de toute logique, j'avais passé ces dix derniers mois en espérant une seconde chance pour nous deux.

Comment je me sentais, maintenant que je savais qu'il n'y en aurait pas.

L'aurore approchait lentement. Ma gorge était sèche d'avoir tant parlé, et je ressentais un étrange mélange de tristesse et de soulagement. Mais par dessus tout, je me sentais douloureusement fatigué.

- Je suis désolé, Remus, chuchotai-je tandis que ma main tremblante retombait. Tu m'as écrit que tu désirais m'entendre dire que je te pardonnais. Je l'aurais fait si il y avait eu quelque chose à pardonner. Mais il n'y en a pas. Tu avais peur du rejet -une peur que je comprends bien mieux que je ne le voudrais. Et maintenant, je ne t'entendrai jamais me dire que _TU ME_ pardonnes. Me pardonner de ne jamais t'avoir écouté. D'avoir chassé la joie que tu espérais avoir trouvé avec moi -même si j'en doute. Je ne comprendrai jamais ce que tu as pu voir en moi…

Ce n'est que quand les premières larmes silencieuses roulèrent le long de mes joues que je sentis des mains douces se poser sur mes épaules par derrière.

- Je crois que je peux le faire, dit doucement Potter, et je sus alors qu'il n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit.

Pendant un long moment, aucun de nous ne bougea.

* * *

NdA: je n'ai jamais fit que je les laisserais vivre heureux ensemble pour toujours. Pas de cette façon (-glousse à la manière d'un Serpentard). 


	3. Chapter 3

**Rattraper le temps perdu.**

**Note de l'auteur: **vous deviez penser que je n'updaterais jamais, mais le voilà : chapitre 3 !

**Note de traduction**: voici enfin le chapitre 3 que vous attendez tous. A noter que cette fic est maintenant terminée en 5 chapitres et que Yulara (lordhellebore), l'auteure originale, envisage de faire une séquelle.

**Chapitre 3.**

C'est Potter qui rompit finalement le silence.

-Si ça n'avait pas été pour Remus, je ne crois pas que j'aurais été capable de supporter d'avoir perdu Sirius », dit-il. « Je pensais que j'étais celui qu'il fallait blâmer pour sa mort. Mais Remus… il m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas vrai.

Alors qu'il continuait, parlant de la période suivant la mort de Black et de la façon dont Remus lui avait enseigné le sortilège de Patronus pendant sa troisième année, je réalisai lentement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il m'offrait quelque chose en retour pour ce qu'il avait entendu de ma part cette nuit. Ce n'était pas aussi personnel que ce que j'avais dit à Remus, bien sûr, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance dans l'immédiat. Pendant au moins une demi-heure il parla, et j'écoutai, les yeux fermés.

Et durant tout ce temps il ne retira pas ses mains.

J'étais reconnaissant pour ça, et c'est alors que je compris qu'il y a un moment où même une haine mutuelle doit prendre fin. Durant la guerre nous n'étions jamais parvenus à être polis l'un envers l'autre, en dépit du fait que nous nous battions du même côté, en dépit da la menace que le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait peser sur notre monde et sur nos vies. Mais maintenant, devant assister à la mort d'une personne que nous aimions tous les deux, nous avions atteint cet instant, et je savais que ce serait difficile de revenir à ce que ça avait été avant. Et je pensai, en sentant le poids étrangement réconfortant de ses mains sur mes épaules, que peut-être je ne _voulais_ pas revenir en arrière.

Je savais que si Remus nous avait vu comme ça, il aurait aimé. Il avait toujours souhaité que nous fassions la paix, et cette paix se bâtissait à présent sur la base de sa mort. C'était un prix bien trop élevé à payer, à mon avis, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre je savais qu'il ne l'aurait pas pensé. Il avait franchi la ligne presque deux ans auparavant, et ceci n'était rien d'autre qu'un minuscule pas de plus. Il aurait pensé que ce prix était juste.

N'était-ce pas ironique que seulement maintenant, mourant, Remus parvînt à me montrer tout ce que j'avais refusé de voir quand il avait sa tête et qu'il était en bonne santé ? Ironique, oui, et magnifique. Magnifique d'une façon qu'on souhaiterait ne jamais comprendre, parce que cette beauté nous briserait, et après quoi nous comparerions chaque minute de bonheur à elle et nous nous dirions que non, rien ne pourrait jamais être aussi magnifique que ces moments où notre cœur est déchiré. Les personnes qui n'ont pas expérimenté une telle situation diront que c'est la douleur qui nous rend insensible à la joie qui viendra après, mais elles ont tort. C'est la beauté.

Les pensées comme celle-ci étaient juste de cette sorte d'idiotie à l'eau de rose que j'avais toujours méprisée, mais les perspectives changent, tout comme les gens. Juste au moment où un petit demi-sourire s'étendait sur mes lèvres –ironique et magnifique, une fois encore, que l'homme que j'aimais m'ait fait vraiment sourire pour la première fois depuis des années alors qu'il était en train de mourir- , Potter inspira profondément et retira ses mains.

-Remus ! Ses…ses yeux ! Professeur, il s'est réveillé !

oOoOoOo

Les guérisseurs ne purent l'expliquer. Une équipe complète d'entre eux était venue pour l'examiner, mais tout ce qu'ils purent dire était que son état s'était considérablement stabilisé ce soir-là. Ils dirent que c'était un miracle. Le miracle que nous n'avions pas osé espérer.

L'un d'entre eux, une jeune femme, me dit après que les autres furent partis qu'elle croyait que c'était à cause de moi. D'après elle, Remus avait seulement commencé à s'effondrer parce que je n'avais pas été là pendant longtemps, et que maintenant que j'étais revenu, il avait décidé de vivre. Je pensai que tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais quelle qu'en ait été la raison, ça ne m'importait pas vraiment, pas plus qu'à Potter. Tout ce qui comptait était que Remus vivrait.

Je décidai que je resterais jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette –autant qu'il puisse le faire, ça allait de soi. Pourtant une chose n'avait pas changé : il était toujours prisonnier de son propres esprit, pas réceptif au monde extérieur. Il ne restait que deux jours des vacances de Noël, et Potter devrait retourner à son entraînement, mais quand j'informai Albus de la situation, il fut immédiatement d'accord pour me libérer de mes obligations aussi longtemps que prendrait la guérison de Remus. Et ainsi que ça devint bientôt clair, ça prendrait du temps.

Durant les premiers jours, Remus fut trop faible pour rester éveillé pendant plus de quelques minutes, et je passai des heures simplement à le regarder dormir à tenir sa main, à être avec lui. Aussi stupide que paraisse l'opinion de la jeune guérisseuse d'après moi, je ne voulais pas risquer quoi que ce soit.

Composer avec Remus durant le temps de sa guérison m'apprit une sorte de patience entièrement nouvelle. Parce que moi, différent du personnel médical, j'étais capable de le toucher sans l'effrayer, je commençai à lui donner des bains à l'éponge au lieu de le nettoyer avec des sortilèges de nettoyage, comme ça avait été le cas avant. J'appris les sorts qui vidaient sa vessie et ses intestins –reconnaissant qu'il n'y ait pas à user de la technologie moldue pour ça. Quand il fut finalement suffisamment fort pour manger, il fallut une heure pour le nourrir de seulement quelques cuillérées de purée, et plus d'une fois je me demandai si il serait jamais capable de conserver son poids sans la nourriture par intraveineuse- sans parler de prendre quelques kilos terriblement manquants.

Mais lentement, presque imperceptiblement, il alla mieux. Janvier devint février, février devint mars. Potter passait une ou deux fois par semaine, se rendant compte des progrès de son parrain, ayant parfois une petite conversation avec moi, me parlant de son entraînement, de la communauté magique, de la politique. Mon monde, pourtant, avait rétréci, s'était réduit à une chambre, un lit, un homme.

Je n'avais jamais connu la vraie joie. Il y a vingt-trois ans, j'avais pensé que j'étais heureux, mais il y avait eu trop de secret, trop d'appréhension et de méfiance. Et ça s'était terminé trop tôt.

Maintenant j'apprenais ce qu'était vraiment le bonheur.

Le bonheur était de regarder dans des yeux sans expression qui ne me regarderaient sûrement jamais plus en me reconnaissant. Le bonheur était de parler à quelqu'un qui ne comprenait très probablement pas et qui ne répondrait ps. Le bonheur était dans le fait d'essuyer la bave et les restes de nourriture mâchée sur le menton d'un homme de quarante ans. Le bonheur était de tenir une main dont j'avais souhaité jadis qu'elle me procure du réconfort d'une façon très différente, mais dont le contact me donnait à présent tout ce que je pouvais demander. Et surtout, le bonheur était de voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres d'un homme qui ne savait probablement même pas qu'il souriait, et pourquoi. Quelques fois, je me permis d'imaginer qu'il souriait à cause de moi.

Le bonheur était que Remus fût en vie. C'était un bonheur égoïste et quelques fois coupable, dans la mesure où comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'il était vraiment mieux pour lui de vivre ? Je ne voulais même pas y penser.

En avril je repris mon enseignement, retournant à notre ancienne routine de visites quotidiennes. Remus allait aussi bien que nous pouvions l'espérer, et il n'y avait aucun besoin pour moi de rester à ses côtés tout le temps. En dehors du sentiment rampant de vide quand je n'étais pas avec lui.

Potter passait à présent une fois par semaine, mais pas au même moment de la journée que moi. Nous nous sentions mal à l'aise en présence de l'autre, incertains de savoir quoi dire, quoi penser, quoi ressentir. Il n'y avait plus de haine, mais en dehors de ça, rien n'était sûr. Je souhaitai plus d'une fois que cette nuit qui avait tout changé ne se fût jamais passée, et je pensai ne pas me méprendre en disant qu'il souhaitait sûrement la même chose quelques fois. Ça aurait été de loin plus facile.

C'est au début de juin que je réalisai finalement pourquoi on m'avait refusé la chance dont les autres personnes avaient bénéficié au cours de leur vie. Ce n'était pas parce qu'aucune chance n'existait pour moi, non, c'était parce qu'elle s'était concentrée en deux jours : le jour où Remus était revenu des frontières de la mort et le jour où, lui faisant la lecture, je sentis soudainement de minces doigts tremblants s'enrouler autour de la main qui les tenait.

Le regardant, je vis Remus me sourire, un véritable sourire qui éclairait son visage entier. Mais ce qui me fascina le plus était ses yeux, leur expression non terne et vide, mais parfaitement éveillée.

Surpris, je lâchai sa main, amenant ma propre main vers son visage, le touchant presque…et la laissant ensuite retomber, comme si j'étais effrayé à l'idée de détruire quelque chose –peut-être ce rêve que j'étais en train de faire- si j'osais le toucher.

-Remus ! », chuchotai-je. »Tu es réveillé ! Tu…tu me reconnais ?

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais ressenti si sa réponse avait été non, mais il ne parla pas du tout. Quand mes doigts lâchèrent les siens, le sourire resta, et en m'entendant parler, il pencha la tête sur le côté, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Ensuite, lentement et avec précaution, il prit à nouveau ma main et la guida jusqu'à sa joue, s'inclinant sous le contact et fermant les yeux. Et il fut à nouveau là, ce sourire qui, différent de ceux que j'avais vu durant les mois précédents, n'évoquait pas de sentiments de joie ou de tristesse. Ce sourire était une pure bénédiction, et est-ce que ça m'importait qu'il n'ait pas parlé ou qu'il ne le fasse pas de toute la soirée ?

Je passai l'heure suivante à lui caresser les cheveux, sa joue, ses mains, parlant quelques fois, en silence de temps en temps. Il semblait se baigner de mon contact. Il écouta et sourit. Moi, de mon côté, je n'avais jamais autant souri que durant ce soir-là.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et finalement, imperceptiblement de moi, il replongea à nouveau. Je lui avais parlé de l'entraînement d'Auror de Potter, caressant sa joue et me demandant un peu si il savait de quoi je parlais. Quand, après un moment, il rouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermés, le vide était revenu en eux, et une nouvelle fois il ne réagit pas à une stimulation.

Ayant été informés, les guérisseurs n'eurent une fois encore aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé, ou du pourquoi. Est-ce que ça avait été un incident isolé ? Est-ce que ça arriverait à nouveau ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, serais-je capable de me résoudre à l'idée de perdre quelque chose que j'avais cru avoir perdu, puis l'avoir ensuite retrouvé, si c'était pour un temps si bref ?

Et devais-je le dire à Potter ? Finalement, je choisis de ne rien en faire, au moins pour l'instant, et je parvins à convaincre les guérisseurs du bien-fondé de mon opinion. Je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Je l'en informerais si ça se produisait à nouveau.

Durant le jour suivant, je fus au supplice, mais au cours de la soirée mes souhaits ne furent pas exaucés, et ne le furent ni le jour suivant, ni celui d'après non plus.

Mais finalement, après une semaine sans fin, je sentis à nouveau Remus me serrer la main, et une nouvelle fois je regardai des yeux lucides, me faisant comprendre qu'ils me connaissaient. Et comme ça se produisit deux jours plus tard, et ensuite de plus en plus fréquemment durant les deux semaines suivantes, je décidai qu'il était temps.

Dire que Potter était juste fou de joie ne serait pas lui rendre justice. C'était bien plus compliqué que ça, et je me sentis une fois de plus impressionné par lui. Bien sûr il était content, mais il était aussi inquiet, presque effrayé. Comment Remus réagirait-il envers lui ? Le reconnaîtrait-il aussi, ou aurait-il peur comme il avait peur du contact de n'importe qui d'autre ?

Les guérisseurs n'avaient pas encore essayé d'établir un contact avec Remus, parce que jusqu'à présent il ne s'était « réveillé » qu'en ma présence mais jamais durant la journée, où j'étais absent. Ils étaient maintenant convaincus que tout ça avait quelque chose à voir avec moi, que c'était moi qui l'avais amené à sortir de son état végétatif. Si c'était vrai, comment réagirait-il à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Nous eûmes la réponse un vendredi soir en juillet. Quand Potter arriva dans la chambre de Remus, ce dernier était toujours dans son état d'apathie, mais après une demi-heure, ses yeux s'emplirent de vie et comme toujours, il se concentra sur moi, ignorant son second visiteur ? Durant les premières minutes, je lui parlai simplement, et Potter garda le silence, attendant.

-Remus », déclarai-je finalement », tu as un autre visiteur. Tu te rappelles de Harry ?

-Salut, Remus », fit doucement Potter.

En entendant la seconde voix, le sourire qui s'était étiré sur les lèvres de Remus disparut, mais en dehors de ça il ne remarqua pas la présence de Potter, ses yeux toujours rivés sur moi.

-Remus, c'est moi. Harry.

Je pouvais entendre sa voix trembler d'une excitation à peine contenue, d'espoir et de peur, ce qui se lisait aussi clairement sur son visage.

Lentement, très lentement, Remus tourna la tête, son regard cillant sur la silhouette près de moi. Une expression de malaise s'étendit sur son visage, et je le sentis resserrer sa prise sur ma main. Il n'eut pas un sourire pour Potter.

Le silence était étouffant.

-Remus«, fit-il d'un ton presque suppliant cette fois.

Je ressentis un élan de sympathie soudain envers Potter, mais je sentis aussi Remus grimacer alors que le jeune homme parlait. Après quoi tout se passa trop rapidement pour que je puisse l'éviter.

Je vis quelque chose se briser dans les yeux de Potter, et soudainement il tint la main libre de Remus, cette fois d'un ton le suppliant réellement, lui demandant si il ne le reconnaissait plus, lui disant qu'il était son filleul et combien il avait espéré qu'il le reconnaisse.

Les résultats furent dévastateurs. En l'espace de quelques secondes, la respiration de Remus devint paniquée et irrégulière, il se mit à trembler, et après quelques secondes de plus, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, qui s'étaient hermétiquement clos sur le monde.

Choqué, Potter lâcha la main de Remus.

-Je suis…je suis désolé, je ne voulais …

-Potter, allez-vous-en ! Maintenant !

Il ne fallut pas plus que cet ordre sévèrement murmuré pour le faire s'enfuir de la chambre.

Après ça, je m'assis sur le lit près de Remus, qui se cramponnait toujours à ma main en pleurant, ignorant que la cause de sa peur était partie. Je le pris dans mes bras et je commençai à lui caresser les cheveux et le dos, ne sentant que trop bien les tremblements qui le secouaient. Comme je détestais le voir comme ça !

-Remus, tu es en sécurité, n'aies pas peur. Je suis là avec toi, tu es en sécurité.

Murmurant des phrases apaisantes comme celles-ci, je parvins lentement à le calmer petit à petit jusqu'à ce que finalement il me regarde, un pâle sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit.

Quand je quittai la chambre, je remarquai Potter assis sur une chaise pas très loin de la porte. Comme je m'approchai, il leva vers moi des yeux rouges et bouffis et je réalisai que, contrairement à ce que j'avais cru auparavant, je ne pouvais pas vraiment être en colère après lui. Comment pouvais-je savoir si je n'aurais pas réagi de la même façon si j'avais été à sa place ? Et maintenant, dépouillé de l'espoir qu'il avait entretenu avant, il retournerait au camp d'entraînement des Aurors, sans personne pour comprendre ce que ça aurait signifié pour lui si son parrain avait réagi différemment en le voyant.

Baissant les yeux sur le jeune homme éperdu, je pris une décision soudaine.

-Venez avec moi, Potter ! », ordonnai-je, et de façon surprenante il obéit et me suivit jusqu'à une cheminée dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital.

-Attendez ! » commandai-je en le poussant dans les flammes après y avoir jeté une poignée de poudre de Cheminette.

-Salon du 21, Maple Street, Londres ! « fis-je après quoi je donnai mon mot de passe.

Potter se tint docilement contre moi durant la procédure. Arrivés dans mon salon, je le conduisis là où s'asseoir.

Désignant le sofa, je lui ordonnai de s'asseoir, et il s'exécuta en silence. J'allai dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé, et quand je revins, il était assis dans exactement la même position où je l'avais laissé : les épaules voûtées, les mains pendant mollement sur ses genoux, les yeux baissés au sol.

-Je…Je ne voulais pas…l'effrayer », chuchota-t-il brusquement. » Je ne voulais pas…Vous ne pensez pas que si j'avais su… ».Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans sa voix. » Mais peut-être que vous croyez que j'ai juste fait ça …parce que vous m'avez toujours cru comme mon père, n'est-ce pas ?...et je suis sûr qu'_il_ voulait faire ce qu'il a fait, et… Je suis désolé pour ça…et…

-Ne soyez pas stupide, Potter ! » lâchai-je.

Il grimaça violemment et se la boucla immédiatement.

Je soupirai. Ça ne fonctionnait pas très bien. Chuchoter des paroles douces et sans aucun sens à l'homme que j'aimais était une chose, mais comment pourrais-je réconforter un tant soit peu Potter –un homme que je haïssais il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps ? Il était parvenu à faire la même chose pour moi, pourtant, et je sentis que je devais au moins essayer.

-Potter », essayai-je à nouveau ; ensuite, n'obtenant aucune réaction, « Harry.

Ça m'était difficile de prononcer ce nom, le nom qui le distinguait du Potter que j'avais eu une raison de haïr.

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Soupirant encore une fois, je m'assis près de lui. Je pouvais voir ses épaules trembler.

-Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas l'effrayer.

Son regard cilla vers moi.

-Je…J'étais juste…je croyais… ». Il inspira en tremblant et ferma brièvement les yeux, essayant de se calmer. »J'étais si heureux qu'il soit conscient, et… ». Une nouvelle fois, il baissa les yeux vers le sol. « Il m'a tellement manqué.

-Tout comme à moi.

Alors de sa propre volonté, ma main trouva le chemin de son épaule. Finalement, je sentis la tension de ses muscles diminuer.

-Vous pensez qu'il me reconnaîtra jamais ?

Que pouvais-je dire en dehors de la vérité ? Je n'avais aucun réconfort à lui apporter.

-Je ne sais pas.

Quand le silence devint trop oppressant, je pris le plateau que j'avais posé sur le bureau devant nous.

-Du thé ?

Il acquiesça, et nous bûmes, succombant une fois encore au silence.

-Il avait l'air heureux avec vous ». Les mots furent dits doucement. « C'est ce qui compte, n'est-ce pas ? Pas moi.

-Harry… ». Cette fois, le nom me vint plus naturellement.

Il me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Vous n'êtes pas votre père.

Il eut un léger sourire en entendant ça.

-Remus aimerait ça, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Oui, beaucoup.

Cette fois, le silence qui s'installa entre nous n'était pas un silence gêné. Finalement, après une autre tasse de thé, il se leva.

-Je devrais partir. Je dois me lever tôt.

Il s'approcha de la cheminée et s'arrêta devant.

-Merci, professeur. Pour m'avoir amené ici ». Il allait prendre de la poudre de Cheminette dans la boîte sur le manteau, puis il hésita et se retourna. » Pourrai-je revenir ?

Au bout de quelques instants, j'acquiesçai. L'idée ne me semblait pas si mauvaise. Pas du tout.

**Note de l'auteur: **je l'admets : cette fois, en dehors de « A change for better », j'ai utilisé le cliché de la « guérison miraculeuse » et pas seulement une fois, mas deux –en un chapitre ! Mais j'en avais besoin ! LOL ! De toute façon, il reste encore quelques chapitres d'ici la fin, alors encouragez-moi en reviewant 


	4. Chapter 4

**Rattraper le temps perdu.**

**Note de l'auteur**: Enfin ! Ca m'ennuyait passablement de ne pas être en mesure de continuer cette fic ! Mais finalement, je me suis ressaisie, et j'espère que vous aimerez. Merci à tout le monde d'avoir reviewé jusqu'ici, vous me poussez à continuer.

**Note de la traductrice**: Pardon, pardon, pardon. Je me suis remise à la traduction suite à un mail de Lys_Lys, qui m'a rappelée à l'ordre. Je m'excuse platement de cette très longue attente, et j'espère ne pas vous faire languir autant pour le 5e et dernier chapitre.

O

O

**Chapitre 4**.

La vie poursuivit son cours durant les semaines suivantes. Pratiquement tous les soirs à présent, Remus revenait lentement de l'endroit reculé où son esprit s'était réfugié après les horreurs qu'il avait traversées. Il ne parlait jamais, se contentait simplement d'écouter ma voix, se détendant à mon contact, me gratifiant de son sourire magnifique. On aurait dit que c'était comme Harry l'avait annoncé.

J'étais moi-même aussi heureux que je pouvais le souhaiter. Non seulement l'homme que j'aimais était en vie, non, il me répondait et semblait me reconnaître. C'était plus que ce que j'avais jamais osé espérer lorsque j'avais réalisé il y a plus de dix-huit mois que mes sentiments pour lui existaient toujours.

Plus encore, il y avait quelque chose –ou plutôt quelqu'un- qui, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, avait un effet positif sur mon bien-être : Harry Potter. Après ce soir-là, il m'avait fallu trois semaines pour l'inviter à nouveau à prendre le thé. Au début, la situation était plutôt embarrassante, nous deux assis dans mon salon, buvant notre thé en silence, ne sachant pas de quoi parler. Nous étions finalement parvenus à dépasser cette maladresse en parlant de ce qui nous occupait l'esprit ces jours derniers : Remus. A partir de là, ça n'avait pas été excessivement difficile de trouver d'autres sujets. Je réalisai bientôt qu'il était en effet très différent de son père et –en prenant en considération le fait que je ne suis pas du tout une personne sociable-, d'assez bonne compagnie. Au bout de deux mois, nous avions fini par arriver à un rythme de visites bimensuelles le vendredi soir.

Malheureusement, les bonnes choses ne durent jamais, et il ne s'était donc pas écoulé plus de trois mois lorsque l'état de Remus ne nous cause à nouveau de l'inquiétude. J'avais déjà remarqué que durant mes dernières visites, il semblait constamment fatigué, et les guérisseurs me dirent qu'il avait récemment souffert de cauchemars de plus en plus fréquemment. Quelques fois, il se réveillait en tremblant et en criant toutes les heures et il n'y avait rien que l'équipe soignante ne puisse faire, puisqu'il ne laissait personne le réconforter et ne faisait que s'enfoncer si quelqu'un essayait.

Durant les semaines suivantes, c'est comme si il essayait de dormir le moins possible, et on m'informa qu'il restait éveillé jusque tard dans la nuit, assis sur son lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin submergé par l'épuisement et se laisse emporter par un sommeil hâché qui n'aidait en rien à lui rendre des forces déclinantes. Harry et moi étions profondément inquiets pour lui. Les guérisseurs étaient d'avis que l'accroissement de ses cauchemars pouvait avoir un rapport avec le fait que Remus parvenait maintenant régulièrement à franchir les barrières mentales qu'il s'était bâti. Ils supposaient que pour ce motif, il n'était plus complètement en mesure d'étouffer les souvenirs qu'il essayait d'oublier, et c'est pourquoi ils l'assaillaient dans son sommeil.

Des semaines pleines d'inquiétude passèrent, et rien ne changea. Ou plutôt si : ça empira. Il perdit du poids à un rythme alarmant en raison du manque de sommeil, et ça pourrait devenir rapidement dangereux. Ne me rappelant que trop bien le combat désespéré pour lutter contre son poids insuffisant il y a quelques mois, je n'aimais toujours pas l'idée selon laquelle il serait peut-être nécessaire de le replacer sous alimentation intraveineuse. Mais c'était apparemment inévitable tôt ou tard si son état ne s'améliorait pas.

Quelques fois, il sortait de son état léthargique peu après mon arrivée, pour sombrer dans le sommeil seulement quelques minutes plus tard en agrippant ma main. Ca se mit à arriver de plus en plus souvent, et nous supposions que c'était parce qu'il se sentait en sécurité en ma présence et ne craignait pas les cauchemars aussi longtemps que j'étais avec lui.

Finalement, à la fin de novembre, un événement arriva, donnant à ma vie une direction complètement nouvelle. M'asseyant à son chevet ce soir-là, je fus une nouvelle fois consterné devant l'allure pâle et maladive de Remus, mais ce qui me fit encore plus mal étaient les larmes silencieuses coulant le long de ses joues creuses.

Malgré tout, je ne laissai pas apparaître mes sentiments, et au lieu de ça agis aussi normalement que possible, tenant sa main et lui parlant, jusqu'à ce qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure il tourne la tête pour me regarder. Je ressentis une douleur aiguë devant l'angoisse qui émanait de son regard et pendant un court instant, je souhaitai presque qu'il ne se fût pas réveillé du tout ce soir-là. Au lieu de me sourire comme il le faisait d'habitude, il se mit à pleurer encore plus, me faisant quitter ma chaise pour venir m'asseoir près de lui sur le lit. Ce fut bien trop facile de prendre sa mince silhouette sur mes genoux, et il se blottit immédiatement contre ma poitrine, agrippant mes robes comme il le faisait souvent. Pendant un long moment, je ne fis rien d'autre que de tenir celui que j'aimais désespérément, en espérant ne pas suivre moi-même son exemple.

Remus se calma enfin, et nous restâmes assis en silence, son visage enfoui dans mon cou, mes doigts glissant lentement dans ses cheveux. De temps en temps, un sanglot tardif le secouait, puis ses mains resserraient leur prise sur moi pendant quelques secondes. Quand finalement il se recula légèrement et me regarda, j'essuyai doucement les larmes de ses joues humides.

-J'aurais aimé que tu me dises ce qui te fait tant souffrir. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider, si seulement je savais de quelle manière.

Je fermai les yeux pendant quelques minutes en soupirant. Si seulement j'avais un moyen d'apprendre ce qui le troublait exactement ! Mais comme ça, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus que le réconforter lorsque j'étais avec lui. La légilimencie n'était pas une option car il était dangereux de pénétrer un esprit aussi dérangé que le sien. Lui rendant mon attention, je remarquai un mélange étrange d'émotions contradictoires flotter sur son visage. De la douleur, de la peur…et de l'espoir ? C'est presque comme si il était absorbé dans un combat intérieur –souffrant le martyre à propos d'une décision et doutant de savoir quoi faire.

-Remus ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux que je sache ?

Bien sûr, je savais qu'il ne répondrait pas, mais je sentis que je devais au moins essayer. Il continua à me fixer, perplexe, puis finalement il acquiesça lentement. Je fus totalement surpris, parce que je ne m'attendais sincèrement pas à une réaction à ma question.

-Alors dis-le moi. Tu sais que je ne te ferais pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous ne savions même pas si il était physiquement capable de parler –et même si c'était le cas, il devait y avoir une quelconque barrière psychologique qui l'en empêchait. Malgré tout, je ne parvins pas à ignorer l'espoir irrationnel qui s'agitait en moi. Il n'avait jamais semblé aussi lucide qu'à présent.

-Vas-y, tu peux me faire confiance, » continuai-je en le câlinant doucement. « Si je peux t'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre, je le ferai.

Il s'était remis à trembler, me regardant les yeux écarquillés, et je me maudis déjà intérieurement pour l'avoir blessé en lui demandant quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire, quand soudain il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler. Mon cœur manqua un battement en le voyant, mais seulement quelques secondes plus tard il l'avait refermée, secouant la tête frénétiquement tout en baissant les yeux pour éviter mon regard. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été aussi bouleversé en ma présence.

-Remus… ». Je lui pris la joue et le poussai à me regarder à nouveau. « Tout va bien, tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire. Je suis désolé de t'avoir poussé trop loin ». Caressant légèrement sa joue de mon pouce, j'essayai de le calmer, luttant pour ne pas laisser mes propres sentiments blessés transparaître dans ma voix par peur de l'effrayer encore plus. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler. Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas ». Lentement, je me reculai pour déposer un baiser sur son autre joue. » Je voulais juste t'aider. Je voulais que tu te sentes en sécurité.

-S-Severus. R-ramène-moi…à la maison ». C'était à peine plus qu'un murmure tremblant, les mots indistincts mais compréhensibles.

Choqué, je m'écartai de lui. J'étais si surpris de l'entendre parler réellement, d'entendre mon prénom sur ses lèvres, que je fus incapable de répondre. Une grosse boule dans ma gorge semblait m'étouffer et m'empêcher de respirer tandis que je le fixai d'un air incrédule.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent.

-S'il te plaît… ». A peine audible, désespéré. Ses yeux rivés dans les miens, Remus tremblait toujours violemment, sa respiration maintenant superficielle et erratique. Pas une seule fois durant les mois précédents je n'avais vu une telle peur sur son visage. La peur que je le rejette, je réalisai tout à coup.

-Oui », croissai-je à bout de souffle, en l'entourant de mes bras, »oui, je le promets.

Remus émit un petit son étouffé tout en fermant les yeux et en enfouissant à nouveau son visage dans mon cou, un sourire satisfait flottant sur ses lèvres. Nous restâmes assis comme ça pendant un moment, et progressivement sa respiration s'apaisa et les tremblements diminuèrent. Lorsque enfin il ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux, ils étaient de nouveau dénués de toute trace de conscience.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que je m'autorisai enfin à pleurer, ma joue posée contre ses doux cheveux tandis que je commençai à nous bercer doucement. _Mes_ larmes, pourtant, n'étaient pas désespérées.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

J'avais toujours supposé que la tutelle de Remus avait échu au Ministère, comme c'est habituellement le cas lorsqu'un sorcier ou une sorcière n'est plus en mesure de s'occuper de lui-même et qu'il n'a pas de famille. Mais lorsque le jour suivant je parlai au responsable officiel, j'appris que Remus avait laissé des instructions faisant de Harry, entre tous, son tuteur.

Ca me mit dans une situation difficile. D'un côté, j'étais presque heureux de l'apprendre dans la mesure où ça aurait été sûrement une lutte impossible pour convaincre le Ministère de laisser Remus, un héros de guerre, vivre avec moi, ancien Mangemort. Quelle que fut mon implication dans la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour eux je ne serais jamais plus qu'une racaille qui avait rampé aux pieds de leur ennemi autrefois.

D'un autre côté, je pouvais difficilement deviner que Harry serait d'accord. En admettant que la haine que nous avions entretenue l'un envers l'autre avait disparu pendant les mois précédents et que nous étions parvenus à créer une sorte d'entente, peut-être même le début d'une amitié, serait-ce suffisant ? Pouvait-il me faire confiance au point de me confier le bien-être et la vie de Remus ? J'en doutais et je ne pouvais l'en blâmer. Je ne l'aurais pas fait si j'avais été à sa place.

En plus, une autre question ne cessait de me torturer.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous autorisé à lui rendre visite, d'abord ?

Harry, qui était assis face à moi sur le canapé du salon, posa sa tasse de thé en me fixant d'un air contemplatif. Je ne le comprenais vraiment pas. Il m'avait détesté avec force, et pourtant ne m'avait encore empêché de visiter quotidiennement la personne probablement la plus importante dans sa vie. Une personne pour laquelle, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, je n'avais fait preuve que de mépris.

-Au début, je ne voulais pas », finit-il par dire lentement. « Je n'aimais pas l'idée que vous vous moquiez…de son état. Puis l'équipe soignante m'a parlé de ce que vous faisiez. Que vous pouviez le toucher. Que vous étiez doux envers lui ». Il sourit faiblement. « Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, et je n'aimais pourtant pas ça, mais…je ne pouvais pas le lui retirer.

Ces mots me réduisirent au silence. Harry n'avait que dix-sept ans lorsqu'il avait hérité de cette charge, et malgré tout il avait agi d'une façon tellement mature, ne laissant pas ses actions être dictées par sa rancune envers moi mais seulement par ce qu'il croyait être bien pour cet homme dont il était responsable. Ceci plus qu'autre chose prouvait que Remus avait eu raison en prenant cette décision.

Je recouvrai enfin ma voix.

-Merci.

Il secoua la tête.

-Ne me remerciez pas. Vous savez que c'était pour lui et non pour vous.

-Oui, mais pourtant je…

Que devais-je dire ? Comment pouvais-je formuler ce que je venais juste de réaliser ? Ces dernières années m'avaient changé ; Remus m'avait changé. Changé pour le meilleur, comme je me plaisais à le penser. Je me sentais enfin mieux. J'étais plus satisfait de ma vie que je ne l'avais été auparavant, en dépit de la douleur que l'état mental de Remus me causait. J'avais retrouvé m'amour, peu importe les circonstances. J'avais même trouvé une amitié que je n'avais jamais crue possible. Tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé, si un jeune homme de dix-sept ans n'avait pas trouvé le bien-être de son parrain plus importants que ses propres sentiments.

-Contentez-vous d'accepter. Les choses…les gens changent. Si on leur en laisse l'occasion.

-Alors je devrais vous remercier aussi. Mais », ajouta-t-il en prenant à nouveau sa tasse, « ce n'est pas ce pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de venir, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai dû poser un après-midi, et ce n'est pas très bien vu. Mes instructeurs m'en feront voir de toutes les couleurs à l'entraînement demain. Et vos élèves regrettent sûrement beaucoup leur cours de Potions.

Je souris ironiquement en l'entendant, mais redevins bientôt sérieux.

-Non, vous avez raison, il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je souhaitais vous parler.

-J'avais deviné. C'est à propos de Remus, n'est-ce pas ? » Soudain il eut l'air inquiet. « Son état s'est aggravé ces derniers jours ? Quelque chose est arrivé ?

J'acquiesçai, décidant d'évoquer simplement les faits et d'espérer pour le mieux, bien que je ne voyais toujours pas comment il pourrit jamais accepter.

-Il m'a parlé hier.

Harry s'étrangla avec son thé. Quand la quinte de toux cessa, il parvint à articuler un faible « qu'a-t-il dit ? », les joues rouges, les yeux encore humides.

-Il a dit mon nom. Et… »Nous y étions. C'était ridicule d'espérer qu'Harry le permette. « Il m'a demandé de le ramener à la maison avec moi, et je veux le faire.

Il y eut un silence embarrassant pendant lequel Harry me fixa d'un air absent, une expression d'incrédulité totale sur le visage. Je me sentais incroyablement stupide. Bien sûr qu'il ne serait jamais d'accord. Me faire confiance à moi, son ancien professeur le plus haï, un ancien Mangemort, pour prendre soin correctement de son parrain –c'était tout simplement une idée absurde.

-Vous feriez ça ? «, chuchota-t-il enfin. « Vous feriez ça pour lui ? Vous laisseriez tout tomber pour vos occuper de lui ? Juste comme ça ?

Qu'était-il en train de dire ?

-Bien sûr que je le ferais ! Je l'aime, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué !

Il rougit.

-Désolé, c'est juste que ça fait beaucoup à avaler d'un coup. Alors c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes si soudainement intéressé par tout ce qui tourne autour de la tutelle. Vous souhaitez que je renonce à mes droits pour le laisser vivre avec vous, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçai simplement ; tout ça avait l'air complètement irréel.

-Quand souhaitez-vous que nous signions les papiers ? Nous pourrions le faire dès aujourd'hui.

-QUOI ? » ; Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, j'en étais sûr et certain. Je devais rêver –il faisait sûrement encore nuit et la vraie rencontre avec Harry était encore à venir. « Pas de « il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps » ? Pas d'objections, aucuns doutes ? Comment pouvez-vous être simplement d'accord ? Avez-vous oublié à qui vous parlez ? Comment pouvez-vous me faire confiance à _ce sujet_ ? Comment pouvez-vous me confier _sa vie_ ?

-Je vous ai confié ma propre vie depuis le milieu de la sixième année ?

Prononcés doucement et simplement, ces mots me laissèrent sans voix. En réalité, je l'avais fait transplané, blessé et ligoté, d'un cercle de Mangemorts prêts à le tuer, faisant du même coup voler en éclats ma couverture de fidèle disciple du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après quoi, pourtant, rien n'avait changé entre nous, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait. Notre haine mutuelle n'avait pas diminué le moins du monde.

-Vous avez risqué votre vie pour moi. Et maintenant je sais que ça n'était pas juste parce que j'étais la seule arme pour nous permettre de vaincre Voldemort, que vous l'admettiez ou non. Vous auriez fait ça pour n'importe lequel de vos élèves. Alors si vous l'avez fait pour quelqu'un que vous haïssiez, comment pourrais-je douter quand il s'agit de quelqu'un que vous aimez ?

Je ne pus répondre, pas même pour le remercier. Cette confiance pure était quelque chose dont seules deux personnes m'avaient honoré –l'une d'elle étant très certainement folle. Je n'avais moi-même jamais été capable de faire confiance à quiconque comme ça. Et c'était Harry Potter, en plus !

Mon visage devait avoir été suffisamment révélateur, parce qu'il eut un sourire en biais.

-Alors ? Aujourd'hui ?

Je hochai la tête.

-Aujourd'hui.

Ce même après-midi, Harry et moi nous arrêtâmes au Ministère de la Magie, où il signa tous les documents nécessaires pour faire sortir Remus de Sainte-Mangouste et le confier à mes soins. Tandis qu'il retournait au camp d'entraînement des Aurors, je pris le réseau de Cheminette en direction de Poudlard pour parler à Albus. Je savais que ce n'était pas juste de lui demander de me laisser partir à la fin de la semaine, mais pour être honnête, je n'aurais pas pu davantage me désintéresser de l'éducation de ces morveux. On avait besoin de moi ailleurs. Heureusement, Albus ne vit aucune objection. Je doute de jamais comprendre cet homme ; il avait été pour moi une énigme à partir du moment où il m'avait pris sous son aile des années auparavant.

Lorsque je rendis visite à Remus ce soir-là, il ne sourit pas en me voyant, mis il était mieux que le soir précédent.

-Tu te rappelles de ce dont nous avons parlé hier ? », lui demandai-je, assis au bord du lit. Je voulais être aussi près de lui que possible lorsque je lui annoncerais la bonne nouvelle.

Il acquiesça lentement, la peur et l'espoir clairement visibles sur son visage.

-La personne qui devait donner l'autorisation a accepté ». Je savais qu'il était inutile de mentionner Harry. « Je quitterai mon emploi de professeur à la fin de la semaine. Dans trois jours, tu rentreras à la maison avec moi.

Pendant un moment, il se contenta de me regarder, puis soudain ses bras minces m'entourèrent et sa tête grisonnante se nicha dans mon cou.

-M-merci.

Et tandis que Remus prononçait son seul mot de la soirée, moi aussi, les bras enroulés autour de lui, remerciai silencieusement Harry pour la joie de son parrain. J'aurais aimé qu'il puisse la voir aussi.

Trois jours plus tard, samedi soir, je transplanai directement dans mon salon en tenant dans mes bras l'homme que j'aimais. Ses yeux magnifiques étaient écarquillés et perdus tandis que je l'installai doucement sur le sofa et que je déposai un baiser sur sa main tremblante.

-Bienvenue à la maison.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rattraper le temps perdu.**

O

O

**Disclaimer: **malheureusement, je ne possède aucun des personnages ni quoi que ce soit d'autre lié à Harry Potter (-soupirs-). C'est encore une de mes stupides histoires Rogue/Lupin.

**NdA: **n'est-ce pas amusant ? J'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas du tout d'update avant mars, et bien sûr, j'update quelques jours plus tard. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aurai explosé si je n'avais pas écrit quelque chose. Ne pas écrire, c'est comme ne plus respirer. J'espère que vous aimerez.

**NdT:** voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Merci d'avoir suivi jusque là, et merci aussi à l'auteur pour m'avoir permis de traduire cette fic.

O

O

**Chapitre 5.**

Les premiers jours de Remus à la maison avec moi se déroulèrent sans rien à signaler. Etant à présent constamment en ma présence, il avait de plus en plus de phases de lucidité durant la journée. Parfois elles ne duraient que quelques minutes, quelques fois une heure ou deux. J'avais obtenu un fauteuil roulant pour lui, et je passais avec lui autant de temps que possible puisque c'est ce qui semblait le plus faciliter sa guérison.

Puisque personne ne savait ce dont il se rappelait de sa vie, les guérisseurs m'avaient ordonné de ne rien lui dire, mais plutôt d'attendre et de voir si sa mémoire revenait d'elle-même. Ils craignaient que d'être forcé de se souvenir puisse retarder sa lente guérison voire même causer de sévères rechutes, parce qu'il n'était pas encore prêt pour les choses qu'il entendrait.

Durant ces jours-là, il ne me parla pas, et même si je fus un peu déçu, je ne m'attendais pas réellement à ce qu'il le fît. Je ne le pousserais pas si il ne se sentait pas prêt. Le principal était qu'il se sente en sécurité avec moi, et ça semblait être le cas puisque même si ses cauchemars ne diminuaient pas, il ne luttait plus contre le sommeil, sachant que je serais là pour le réconforter.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que je l'avais ramené à la maison lorsqu'il me parla. Il faisait nuit, et j'avais été tiré du sommeil par Remus, réveillé en sursaut par un cauchemar, hurlant. Après être parvenu à le calmer, j'avais allumé quelques bougies, parce qu'il était lucide et avait secoué la tête lorsque je lui avais demandé si il voulait se rendormir. J'étais assis au lit, le tenant dans mes bras, quand son murmure rompit le silence.

-Un l-loup…il y a t-toujours…un loup dans mes rêves. Des gens mourants. E-et…t-tant…de sang ». Il leva les yeux vers moi, les joues encore humides des larmes qu'il avait versées. « Ce sont m-mes…mes souvenirs…n'est-ce pas ?

C'était difficile de le comprendre car son épuisement et sa peur à peine maîtrisée aggravait son élocution, et il me fallut quelques instants pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Et comment devais-je réagir ? Je ne pouvais certainement pas lui dire ce qui s'était passé, mais je ne pouvais pas lui mentir non plus.

-Oui, ce sont tes souvenirs », répondis-je enfin honnêtement. « Mais je ne peux rien t'en dire. Les guérisseurs disent que tu dois te rappeler par toi-même.

Pendant quelques secondes, Remus me regarda tristement, puis il baissa à nouveau les yeux. »Je ne veux pas…me rappeler. De rien ». Il ne prononça plus un mot, mais me laissa au contraire le bercer, comme lors de tant d'autres nuits à venir.

Ses paroles, bien que je comprenne ses sentiments, m'avaient blessé. Bien entendu c'était irrationnel, parce que je savais qu'il ne voulait pas se rappeler de son passé à cause de la peine que ses souvenirs lui causeraient, malgré tout je ne pouvais réprimer complètement une pointe de douleur, de rejet même. Elle touchait à un sujet auquel j'avais préféré éviter de penser aussi peu que possible depuis qu'il était revenu à la maison avec moi : ses sentiments pour moi. Il semblait m'être très attaché, mais je ne pouvais probablement pas m'attendre à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il m'avait aimé autrefois. Ca aurait été trop lui demander. La question pour laquelle, si il n'éprouvait pas de sentiments particuliers pour moi, il ne répondait positivement qu'à moi était une de celles auxquelles j'essayais de ne pas penser. Ca n'aurait fait que nourrir de feux espoirs, et je ne voulais pas être injuste envers Remus en étant déçu si mes attentes ne trouvaient pas de réponse un jour.

Avec le recul, les quelques mois suivants furent une période étrange, pleine d'émotions contradictoires : d'un côté, il y avait la joie d'avoir Remus avec moi à la maison, de le voir lucide de plus en plus souvent, de chaque mot qu'il prononçait, de chaque heure qu'il passait à dormir en paix près de moi. Il se remettait très lentement mais régulièrement, et il reprenait même le poids qu'il avait perdu avant. Bien qu'il eût des difficultés à déglutir et qu'il ne fut plus en mesure de manger que de la nourriture hachée, et bien qu'il ne serait plus jamais capable de tenir à nouveau une cuiller, il était maintenant plus facile de le nourrir durant ses fréquentes périodes de lucidité que d'avoir à amadouer une personne insensible pour la pousser à ouvrir la bouche à chaque cuiller.

D'un autre côté, pourtant, il y avait les cauchemars constants, même si il semblait y faire face mieux qu'avant. Il y avait le problème de trouver des sujets de conversation avec lui puisque nos anciennes vies ou tout ce qui y avait trait était tabou. Il y avait toujours le souci de ce qui se passerait si il venait à tant se remettre qu'il en retrouve ses souvenirs. Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont ça l'affecterait, mais cette pensée me troublait beaucoup, considérant qu'il se trouvait dans cet état uniquement parce que ses souvenirs avaient été trop difficiles à supporter.

Et puis il y avait Harry. Nous poursuivions notre rythme de visites hebdomadaire. Remus m'avait assuré que ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'il soit à la maison du moment que personne n'essayait de le voir. Il avait toujours peur de la présence d'autres personnes, et bien que Harry acceptât la situation et ne se plaignit jamais, je pouvais voir combien c'était difficile pour lui de savoir son parrain si proche physiquement et pourtant si loin de lui –même encore plus maintenant qu'avant, parce que nous ne savions pas si il sortirait de la léthargie à la seconde suivante et que c'était trop risqué pour que Harry lui rende visite.

Je ne sais pas comment je serais parvenu à faire face à ça si j'avais été à sa place, et son respect et son espoir muet en faisait, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, une des personnes que je respectais le plus.

Ceci étant, je devais suffisamment lutter contre mes propres espérances inassouvies, et après chacune des visites de Harry, je me sentais passablement ingrat : j'avais eu bien plus que lui, et pourtant ce n'était pas suffisant.

Ce fut début mars, quelques jours seulement avant l'anniversaire de Remus, qu'une fois encore je fus récompensé par un bienfait non mérité. C'était samedi après-midi, et j'étais assis sur le sofa en train de lire. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée, vu qu'il faisait encore froid dehors, et j'avais installé Remus près de moi, une couverture laineuse drapée autour de lui. Il était appuyé contre moi, fixant les flammes de ses yeux vides.

J'ai dit que j'étais en train de lire mais pour être honnête, je ne faisais que regarder dans la même direction que Remus, ne prêtant aucune attention aux lettres de la page qui était ouverte devant moi depuis une bonne demi-heure. D'avoir Remus si près de moi, le sentir dans mes bras, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ruminer, en colère contre moi-même pour mon incapacité à me résigner à accepter la situation. Alors qu'il était resté complètement passif face aux autres, et alors même qu'il m'avait reconnu mais pas encore parlé, l'idée de ne plus être aimé de lui ne m'avait pas autant troublé qu'elle le faisait à présent. J'aurais dû être plus heureux, maintenant que tout avait changé pour le mieux. Au lieu de ça, je me sentais plus mal. Etait-ce dans notre nature humaine de toujours vouloir plus, plus que ce qu'on nous accorde ?

-S-severus…T-tu as l'air…triste ». La voix douce de Remus interrompit le cours de mes pensées, et je me tournai vers lui, surpris. Depuis combien de temps était-il conscient et me regardait-il ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'étais juste en train…de penser.

-A quoi ?

Que devais-je dire ? Je ne pouvais lui parler de rien. Une question, cependant, n'avait cessé de hanter mon esprit.

-Je me demandais pourquoi tu m'avais reconnu moi, parmi tout le monde. Pourquoi tu te sentais à l'aise avec moi et personne d'autre. Je me demandais en quoi j'étais différent des autres pour toi.

Il me regarda pensivement pendant quelques instants avant de baisser les yeux. Il mit quelques secondes à répondre.

-Je suis désolé, Remus. Je ne voulais pas être indiscret. J'aurais dû savoir que tu ne voulais pas en parler.

-N-non…Je veux te le…dire. C'est s-seulement q-que…ça prend du temps d'ordonner mes pensées. C'est fatiguant.

J'eus honte en l'entendant. Quelques mois seulement avaient passé depuis que Remus avait parlé pour la première fois, et bien qu'il se fût amélioré ces dernières semaines, répondant souvent lorsque je lui posais des questions à propos de ce qu'il souhaitait manger ou si il voulait que je lui fasse la lecture, je ne pouvais m'attendre à ce qu'il me parle normalement. Il était encore mentalement absent plus de la moitié du temps où il était réveillé. Je restai donc silencieux, attendant qu'il soit prêt.

-J-je n-ne sais pas…p-par où…c-commencer. C'est…dur », dit-il enfin.

-Et si tu commençais en essayant d'expliquer comment c'était quand tu n'étais pas…avec moi. Lorsque tu étais absent. Comment était-ce avant que tu me reconnaisses ?

Il hésita pendant un moment.

-Sans danger. C'é-était…sans danger. Et calme. Pas de d-douleur. Quelques fois i-il y avait…des voixElles étaient loin. J-je ne c-comprenais pas ce qu-qu'elles disaient. Et le c-contact, parfois ». Un frisson me parcourut les bras. « Ca me faisait…peur.

Il avait fermé les yeux et la douleur se lisait sur son visage. Il ne devait pas se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé, mais les sentiments de torture et d'angoisse étaient restés ancrés en lui. Je resserrai mon étreinte, me demandant si c'était une bonne idée d'entamer cette conversation.

-Tu n'as pas à m'en parler si ça te fait mal. Ce serait peut-être mieux si tu ne le faisais pas.

Il secoua la tête, qui reposait sur mon épaule, puis il prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je ne pouvais pas m-m'en éloigner assez. J'ai e-essayé, mais…ça n'a pas marché. E-et puis il y a eu…une a-autre voix ». Il avait parlé lentement et d'un air douloureux, mais maintenant sa voix était devenue plus douce, apaisée. « C'était…d-différent. Je n-ne saavais pas pourquoi, mais elle…semblait…m'appeler, même si…j-je ne…comprenais pas les mots. Et puis il y a eu le contact, en même temps que la voix. Ca n-ne faisait pas mal, ça ne me faisait pas peur.

Un petit sourire courut sur ss lèvres, et il avait toujours les yeux fermés.

-Je…je ne me souvenais plus que quelque chose…comme ça…existait. C'était…magnifique.

Je souris à mon tour. Alors mes efforts n'avaient pas été vains. Il m'avait entendu lui parler, m'avait senti le toucher, même si il avait été incapable de le monter.

-J'ai commencé…à l'attendre, à v-vouloir qu'elle vienne. Parce que même si c'était…sans danger, je me sentais aussi…solitaire. Il faisait froid…et sombre. Cette voix et ce contact…m'ont aidé à me sentir mieux. J'en avais besoin.

Il tressaillit légèrement, et je le sentis plus proche dans mes bras, ses épaules tendues comme si il songeait à quelque chose de déplaisant.

-Puis ils ne vinrent plus.

Il était en train de parler des trois semaines que j'avais passées en Roumanie, je le savais, mais j'ignorais qu'en penser. Le jeune guérisseur avait-il eu raison, finalement ? Etait-ce de ma faute si Remus avait failli mourir ?

-Ca fait mal.

Quelquefois, les plus petites choses ont le plus grand impact. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais donné à ce moment-là pour pouvoir changer ce qui était arrivé. D'éviter que Remus ait à dire ces mots, de lui épargner ce qu'ils signifiaient.

-J'ai attendu, mais je…je ne pouvais pas…il faisait froid…et j'étais seul. Je ne pouvais pas rester seul…pas après les avoir eus. J-j'en avais…besoin ». Je pouvais sentir ses mains trembler plus que d'habitude, et il y avait des larmes dans sa voix lente et indistincte. »J'en avais besoin.

-Je suis désolé, Remus », marmonnai-je, commençant à passer ma main dans es cheveux grisonnants. « Je suis tellement désolé.

Il me laissa le calmer pendant un moment, puis il soupira.

-Mais tu…tu es revenu. Et tu ne pouvais pas…savoir.

C'était vrai, mais pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Si seulement je n'avais pas contraint Remus à traverser ces épreuves ! N'avait-il pas déjà assez souffert ? A ce moment-là, je dus admettre que je n'avais pas voulu croire le jeune guérisseur en partie parce que ça aurait signifié que moi, bien que de façon involontaire, j'avais causé du chagrin à Remus, que j'avais à nouveau blessé l'homme que j'aimais.

-Après ça, ils m'ont attiré…encore plus fort. Ils me disaient de…leur faire confiance, de venir avec eux. Je ne savais pas…quoi faire. J-j'avais peur. Mais à la fin, j'ai eu…besoin de les suivre, même si c'était…très d-difficile. E-et quand je t-t'ai vu… », il leva les yeux vers moi et sourit, » j'ai su que je ne devais pas voir peur. Je savais que…que je te connaissais. Que tu…ne me ferais pas de mal.

Il y avait tant de confiance lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, et je me sentais comme un hypocrite. J'avais presque causé sa mort, je l'avais toujours rejeté, rejeté son amour. Je l'avais blessé plus que toute autre personne –en dehors de ceux qui l'avaient torturé.

-Remus, je…

-N-non, attends ! », me coupa-t-il. »Je n'ai pas encore…répondu à ta question.

-Quelle question ?

-Pourquoi tu es différent des autres…pour moi ». Il sourit une nouvelle fois, mais ce coup-ci, c'était de manière incertaine et le sourire s'évanouit rapidement. »C'est p-parce que…j-je t'aime, Severus.

Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase d'une voix si basse que pendant un moment, je crus que j'avais mal entendu. Il avait sûrement dit quelque chose d'autre, et j'avais certainement interprété ses paroles indistinctes de la façon dont je le souhaitais tant. Mais un regard dans sa direction suffit à me faire comprendre que j'avais bien entendu. Il avait baissé les yeux et se mordait nerveusement la lèvre, attendant que je réponde. Je pouvais voir la couverture trembler là où se trouvaient ses mains, posées sur ses genoux.

-Remus… ». Je lui pris la joue et le poussai à me regarder à nouveau. Il ne prononça pas un mot, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ses yeux me suppliaient de lui dire ce qu'il avait tant besoin d'entendre, et jamais auparavant je n'avais accédé aussi volontiers à une demande, bien que je manquai de souffle pour prononcer les mots que je voulais dire depuis si longtemps.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent et lentement, très lentement, il sortit une main de sous la couverture et vint la poser sur ma joue, puis il se pencha et m'embrassa.

Je ne peux pas expliquer ce que c'était de sentir ses lèvres douces contre les miennes, de savoir que c'était réel, après avoir renié mes sentiments pendant si longtemps, ne les réalisant que lorsque c'était apparemment trop tard. Mais maintenant nous étions là, ensemble. Si je devais le décrire en une phrase, je dirais : c'est comme guérir.

Quand le baiser prit fin, Remus posa à nouveau sa tête sur mon épaule en souriant doucement. Nous ne prononçâmes pas un mot pendant un moment, et c'était de toute façon inutile. A présent nous avions tout le temps dont nous avions besoin. A travers les fenêtres nous pouvions voir la nuit tomber lentement, un feu craquait dans la cheminée et pour une fois, tout était normal.


End file.
